


Umano

by Djibril88



Series: Us, day by day, in everyway [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bittersweet Lovers, Fine prima stagione, M/M, Post-Annie Arc, Sensi di colpa, Sentimentale, Shonen-ai, Us Day by Day In Everyway, Yaoi, canonverse, stohess
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/Djibril88
Summary: “Perché continui a fare così?”“A fare cosa?”“A trattarmi come un essere umano!”





	Umano

**Titolo raccolta** : Us, day by day, in everyway

**Titolo capitolo** : Umano

**Personaggi** : Jean/Eren

**Prompt** : https://i.pinimg.com/564x/97/55/c7/9755c7c451f87b9567e22d7a4849a015.jpg

**Parole** : 1018

**Note** : Canonverse. Fine prima stagione.

“Perché continui a fare così?”   
“A fare cosa?”   
“A trattarmi come un essere umano!”

 

**Umano**

Tutta la Legione Esplorativa era stata interrogata sui fatti di Stohess, ma nessuno era ancora libero di lasciare la città. Un senso di inquietudine girava fra i cadetti, ogni volta che gli occhi si posavano sulle macerie che lo scontro aveva lasciato alle sue spalle.

Confinato nella sua stanza, gli occhi di Eren non si allontanavano quasi mai dall’unica finestra presente. Nemmeno quando mangiava. Sembrava vedere oltre le macerie, come se le anime dei morti vagassero ancora per quelle strade solo per perseguitarlo ed aumentare il peso sulle sue spalle.

Era colpa sua.

Se fosse intervenuto prima, o avesse convinto Annie a seguirli senza perdere la calma, forse avrebbero evitato tutti quei problemi. Avrebbe potuto evitare la morte di tante persone, se non avesse esitato a combattere.

Era colpa sua.

Come ogni cosa che era successa fino a quel giorno, per colpa della sua incapacità di controllare quel potere mostruoso.

Il suo volto si contrasse in una smorfia dolorosa. Il solo pensiero di ciò che era non lo faceva dormire la notte, creando dubbi sul suo valore e sulla sua umanità. Si sentiva lontano da ogni persona all’interno delle mura: l’aspetto uguale al loro non poteva nascondere sempre l’essere orrendo che in realtà era.

«Sì, è colpa tua.»

La voce di Jean arrivò dalla porta della stanza, come un’ancora pronta a trattenere i suoi pensieri e non farli navigare in cattive acque. Per quanto fossero sempre ai ferri corti, era grato per la sua presenza e la sua capacità indelicata di riportarlo alla realtà. Come in quel momento.

«Grazie. Gentile come sempre.» rispose con amarezza, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia. Si accorse che aveva un vassoio, lo stesso che Mikasa gli portava ogni volta che doveva mangiare. Un altro modo per far vedere che era un umano: mangiare e bere, oltre a dormire o a provare qualsiasi altro sentimento che non fosse rabbia o sete di vendetta. «Lo so benissimo.» aggiunse infine, con un sospiro, tornando a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Rimase seduto sul davanzale, mentre Jean appoggiava il vassoio sul tavolo lì accanto.

«Sono sempre pronto a ricordartelo, Jaeger. Nel caso tu te lo scordassi.»

Eren rise appena, tanto da sembrare un sospiro leggero trattenuto a fatica. Le labbra rimasero piegate verso l’alto per qualche istante, prima di tornare in una linea dritta ed amara.

«Devi mangiare o quando ce ne andremo, ti dovrai trascinare sul cavallo. E sai che il capitano non ne sarà felice.» Jean lo punzecchiò con un dito, prima di sedersi dall’altro lato del davanzale per poterlo osservare meglio. «E Mikasa vorrà avere la mia testa, se non ti faccio mangiare come si deve. Ci tengo a non averla come nemica, ma anche a farti stare bene. Sai, per il bene dell’umanità e tutto il resto.»

Jean andò avanti ancora per un po’, stavolta senza chiedergli se valesse la pena morire per lui o se sarebbe stato in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa che gli venisse chiesta. Non si lamentò, nemmeno una volta, sulle frecciatine che tutti avevano lanciato sulla loro somiglianza, fisica e caratteriale. Stava semplicemente chiacchierando con lui, spingendolo a mangiare o a confidarsi come chiunque altro.

«Perché continui a fare così?» domandò all’improvviso Eren, puntando gli occhi verso di lui. Non staccò lo sguardo nemmeno per un attimo, tanto da dare l’impressione che non stesse sbattendo le palpebre per non perderlo di vista.   
«A fare cosa?» rispose Jean perplesso, inclinando la testa di lato.   
«A trattarmi come un essere umano!»

L’affermazione fu come una sentenza, un chiaro annuncio che lui non era davvero un essere umano e che non andava trattato come tale. Eren aprì ancora la bocca, pronto a dare ogni genere di motivazione per dimostrare che non era un umano, quando Jean portò entrambe le mani al suo viso con uno schiocco sonoro.

«Ehi! Mi hai fatto male!» sbottò lo shifter, scuotendo la testa per liberarsi dalla sua presa. Le guance bruciavano nei punti colpi, nonostante le mani fresche di Jean stringessero ancora il suo volto.

«Stai fermo ed ascoltami bene, perché non ripeterò mai più quello che sto per dire.» iniziò con serietà Jean. «Tu sei Eren Jaeger, diplomato al quinto posto della centoquattresima squadra cadetti; sei un soldato della Squadra Operazioni Speciali comandata dal capitano Levi. Bevi, mangi, respiri. Vivi la tua vita con un obiettivo che non sia divorare o distruggere l’umanità. Hai dei sentimenti e, per quanto ogni tanto io ne dubiti, hai un cervello funzionante e che può tirare fuori qualche idea decente ogni tanto. Sei un umano, come lo sono io o come lo è il resto dell’umanità. Smettila di pensare il contrario, perché nessuno ti permetterà di farlo.»

Si guardarono negli occhi a lungo, lasciando che il silenzio fosse rotto solo dal respiro affannoso di Jean e dal rumore che arrivava dalle strade al di là della finestra; nessuno dei due sapeva cosa aggiungere, come rompere quel momento che sembrava troppo strano per due come loro abituati a prendersi a testate. Poi, come se fosse stato premuto un interruttore, gli occhi di Eren si fecero sempre più lucidi fino a che le lacrime non iniziarono a correre lungo le sue guance. Jean sembrò andare nel panico, mentre si aggrappava ancora di più al volto di Eren. Nemmeno per un attimo le sue mani si erano staccate da lui ed ora venivano bagnate da quel pianto improvviso.

«Io… Tu...» cercò di parlare Eren, portando le sue stesse mani agli occhi per frenare le lacrime. «Perché non può comportarti come il solito faccia-da-cavallo?» provò a metterci del veleno, in quelle parole, o un po’ del normale fastidio che provava per Jean. Ma ottenne solo un tono debole e poco convinto, mentre si piegava un po’ in avanti e bloccava i polsi di Jean per impedirgli di allontanare le mani. Era evidente che non sapeva cosa fare, al punto da lasciare le sue emozioni completamente libere. Non gli importava se fosse Jean, ma sentirsi dire che anche lui era umano era una sensazione troppo bella per guardare ogni dettaglio. Contava solamente quello.


End file.
